1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to universal joints having centering devices.
Additional information about related universal joints can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,651; 5,277,659; and 5,425,676; and in International Application No. PCT/US94/06448, published on Dec. 22, 1994 as International Publication No. WO 94/29604.
2. General Background of the Invention
Universal joints are used in a multitude of industries, including the aerospace, automotive, and marine industries. The aerospace industry uses universal joints, for example, to transfer power to control surfaces. Universal joints are used in steering columns in automobiles to transfer power. Universal joints are used in boat motors. In addition, universal joints can be found in everything from tractors to robots.
Information about universal joints can be found, for example, in the Society of Automotive Engineers Universal Joint and Driveshaft Design Manual (AE-7) (1979), hereby incorporated by reference. General information about centering devices for universal joints can be found, for example, in this manual, especially at pages 103, 112-115, 123, 124, 323, and 324.